


Variations on variegation

by Rabble



Series: Pied [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I REGRET NOTHING, Podfic Available, Pre-OT3, Wingfic, bullying is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabble/pseuds/Rabble
Summary: What happens, in a world where wings and their colouring are a status symbol, when you are born different?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).



Darcy was a late bloomer. At 12, her wings were still childishly downy. The adults said it was normal, she was tall for her age. The shortest kid in her class were already capable of short flights. The rest had noticed that Darcy still looked like an elementary schooler.   
Which was why Darcy was currently sitting on a stool outside the Principal’s office, glaring at the wall as she waited for Uncle Roy to finish talking to Mr Rolfe.   
The door finally opened, and she looked up, hoping to see any sign that she wasn’t doomed.   
She dropped her eyes immediately. There was no way Aunt Ethel wasn’t hearing about the fight.   
“Darcy,” He said, pulling his car key out of his pocket. “Do you want pizza for dinner?”   
Darcy’s head jerked up in surprise.   
“I’m never going to be mad at you for refusing to be bullied.” He gave her a quick hug. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

She was 17 when her plumage finally came in. For a short while she refused to admit what was happening, until her friends decided they couldn’t be seen in public with a girl whose wings weren’t even the same color – and one was a solid grey.   
“Darcy,” her Aunt was knocking on the door.   
Darcy grabbed at her headphones, putting a CD into her Walkman. She really didn’t want to talk about the grades she’d left on the kitchen table.   
“I’ll be here until you are ready to talk to-” She heard just before she pressed Play. 

 

College was better than high school and the fact that wing dye wasn’t against regulations any more may have helped with that.   
Darcy made friends, snuck into bars, literally crawled back to the dorm drunk one night. She chose classes that looked interesting  
And then her boyfriend met his soulmate the day before finals.   
The next week her advisor handed her a list on internships to make up the science credits she now lacked.   
She applied to all internships that would get her out of town for a while. Only one replied. 

 

She was 25 when she moved into the Avengers Tower after Pepper put her foot down and said she didn’t have time to babysit multiple scientists.   
“Jane!” She yelled out, dropping her duffle bag and giving her a bear hug. Jane squeaked and looked up from the readings.   
Jane actually decided to stop Sciencing! and show Darcy around herself.   
It was so much better than the tiny closet she’d been renting for way too much money.   
“So the toaster has a personality and feelings? Go A.I. rights.”  
“There’s a man hanging out of the vent over there with a nerf bow and arrow. Wait, no, he’s on the floor now.”   
“That Roomba is watching me, do I worry?”   
And then she got to meet the Avengers.   
Bruce seemed nice, and would be one of the scientists she’d be wrangling. She squeaked when introduced to Natasha and babbled a request for an autograph and also told her she admired her takedown of Hawkguy earlier.   
“It’s Hawkeye!” Clint complained.   
“I thought she was Hawkeye?” Darcy pointed at Kate.  
At that moment, Tony and Steve arrived, Tony making a beeline to the couch to grab the game controller from Clint.   
“Your wing is weird” He mentioned as he passed Darcy.   
Steve smiled politely at Darcy.   
“Hi, Thor told me you were arriving today.”  
He held out a hand, and Darcy shook it.   
Her jaw dropped as she saw one of his wings change to the black and white that she saw whenever she looked at her right wing. She dropped her hand and it faded back into the famous eagle wing she’d seen in so many movies – even if it took modern CGI to get the wings to look like they did in the old War movies Captain America had made.   
“I said her wing was weird and now Steve’s her soulmate. I need more coffee.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Variations on Variegation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178256) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
